1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements of a battery check apparatus provided at a battery-powered apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional method of checking a power supply battery, generally a load is simulated to be connected to the battery for a short time to detect a voltage drop across the battery. Almost all of batteries today, however, do not contain toxic mercury compounds unlike the former ones due to a part of measures for environmental protection, and it has turned out that an internal resistance of this type of batteries is higher at their initial use (that is, new batteries) due to a chemical change (temporary oxidation) of their internal substances. Subsequently the internal resistance is lowered gradually to a normal level if the battery is continued to be used, and then it is increased again owing to battery drain.
Accordingly, the conventional method has a problem in application in that it is determined that a life of a new battery is insufficient when it is initially used in spite of its sufficient life due to a higher internal resistance with the subsequent sequence not continued, so that a user considering it to be defective loads an electronic apparatus with another new one.